


Shiny Lover

by GroovyShark



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, hugh jackman - Freeform, james marsden - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyShark/pseuds/GroovyShark
Summary: 一个狗血休登AU脑洞，勉强算狼队平行世界？霸总投资商James Howlett x 青少年节目主持人兼社会活动家Corny Colins 嘿嘿嘿5千字。Corny是登登在Hairspray里那个。休叔这个没有对应角色，所以借了老狼的本名用，你们意会一下（x 肉麻傻甜白注意。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是Corny平时仍然是唱唱跳跳担任青少年节目主持人。由于观众要求越来越高，节目也需要寻找新的投资商以得到更充分的支持，制作更精美的舞台、邀请明星出席等等。联系到企业家老狼，有钱得要死，看了一眼节目之后觉得MDZZ节目，主持人看上去太轻浮和无聊了，不值得老子的投资（。Corny得到这种评价之后显然很不服气，不顾台里反对跑去找老狼吵一架。老狼想哟呵这个小白脸还有点脾气的嘛，然后开始关注他。他慢慢发现Corny除了主持节目，在争取少数人群平权活动以及青少年教育方面有很大贡献，而且都做得很巧妙低调，为人也很正派，逐渐就有了好感。当然，绝不是注意到了这人长期跳舞的细腰翘臀什么的（。
> 
> Corny照常该干嘛干嘛的时候，突然接到台里通知说老狼同意投资，而且数目还挺大。Corny一头雾水，这人明明跟自己闹翻了，又突然同意投资是闹哪样，喜欢被人骂是吗？然后在达成合作的庆祝晚宴上，老狼开始发动攻势准备收了这个一开始并没看上的小伙子。比如在Corny发表演讲之后带头站起来鼓掌，莫名其妙坚持送他回家，带着玫瑰花跑去看他现场录制等等。Corny反应：这人八成是有病。
> 
> 不过Cash is cash，Corny也没蠢到由于最初一点不愉快就继续给老狼脸色看，至少表面上。然后关键事件就是在一次平权运动中，有部分人站出来反对Corny，毕竟他是一个处在白人&上层社会的人，质疑他的行为过于装模作样。这时候企业家老狼站出来发动嘴炮，把Corny也好好感动了一把，大大促进了两人的关系。两人开始不时约着喝酒聊天，迅速升温……

“呜……”Corny Colins趴在吧台的小角落里，满脸通红地发出难受的呻吟。

这位巴尔的摩好好先生可不会常常允许自己喝醉。事实上，从他开始同意不时和James Howlett相约喝酒开始已经好几个月，自律的Colins先生总是小酌一杯然后快速回家。理由有很多，比如他是孩子们的榜样，比如他明天要练习新的舞步，又或者他得准备一场接一场重要的演讲……

Howlett对此毫无办法。

毕竟，他认为自己是个成熟的人，不想表现地像黏人的小女朋友一样缠着对方不让回家。可他也是个各方面相当旺盛的男人，自己穷追猛打才走到这一步，然后再无进展，说不着急是骗人的。他真的不想像个变态一样对着电视节目打手枪了！

“你根本不知道，Mr. Howlett！那些混蛋，什么都想自己操控……@&(*&^#*&%#” Colins亮晶晶的蓝眼睛起了一层薄雾，满是埋怨地碎碎念着上级对他的节目各种指手画脚。可光是他不小心露出一小截泛着粉色的后颈，就足以撩得Howlett已经心猿意马。

“好好好，我们该走了好吗，亲爱的？” 显然如果再放任Corny大声吐槽，他的小镇闪亮偶像形象就要保不住了。

Howlett甩掉自己不端的念头，扶起这个脚步有些不稳的年轻人，扔进自己停在不远处的跑车里。当然这一路上他还听着青年偶像先生喋喋不休地嚷嚷着关于黑人权利的话题。

“我是说，他们凭什么不同意我在舞团里加上那个孩子！因为她是个白人？”从车上下来的Corny仍然连说带比划全情投入地抱怨着，甚至不在意自己从来一丝不乱的头发搭下来几缕黏在额边，有些可爱。

“噢？我以为你更想要加入一些黑人小孩。” James一边开门一边和乖乖跟着的男子搭话。

“当然不是！ Mr.Howlett，我以为你会懂的。有才能的孩子就应该有权利得到机会，而不是先为他们贴上白人或者黑人的标签。他们是一样的，明白吗？”自然而然进入玄关的棕发青年像非要得到个回答似得瞪着西装笔挺的投资商人兼……朋友？

“你想一晚上都跟我讲这个吗，Mr.Colins.” 已经脱下外套的屋主可不想把好时光就这样浪费掉。不是他讨厌这样的话题，相反他很有兴趣。不过，不，不是现在。

“那你想听什么。” Corny微微皱眉，注意到两个人过近的距离。

“……例如， 谈谈我们俩……之类的。” Howlett在两人之间比划了一下，英俊的脸上挤出一个微笑。

Colins沉默了长达10秒，才很严肃地回答： “……你很娘炮。” 

这是Howlett有史以来被黑得最惨的一次。

一个整天在电视上穿着鲜艳衣服唱唱跳跳，皮肤比女人还白嫩的小伙子，评价满身大块肌肉从胡子到胸毛各种茂密仿佛写着荷尔蒙三个大字的退役军人，娘炮。

这世界什么毛病。

一直以来Howlett对自己喜欢的人都相当有耐心，愿意花时间布置好他的温柔泥沼，等着对方弥足深陷。可暗地里他知道自己像一匹盯住猎物的狼，用耐心伪装自己的俯身接近，只恨不得马上把对方扒皮拆骨吞吃入腹。

“…………”

“噗！” 刚才还表情严肃的年轻男人突然笑了出来。其实来路上的夜风早就把他吹醒了大半，当然他是乐意装醉更久一点的。此刻他透亮的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮地看着差点暴走的某只老狼 “天啊James，你的表情太有趣了。” 

“？！ ” Howlett反应过来自己被这比自己小好几岁的男人耍了！可他笑起来还是那么该 死 地 好 看，damn！

如果有人以为Corny Colins拥有的一切都是有人双手奉上，那就大错特错了。他想要的，都会自己亲手争取回来。 

“你这只蠢狼，你以为我干嘛跟你回家，嗯？” 棕发青年嘴角都是藏不住的笑意。他向前跨了一步，消灭了两人之间的最后一点距离，好看的嘴唇主动贴了上去…………

Corny Colins尝起来就像他看上去那么好。他一定是吃完任何东西就会马上漱口的类型，所以他的唇齿间都是清爽的薄荷味道。他用柔软的唇瓣含住Howlett的下唇，挑逗地啃咬舔舐，提醒梦中人赶快回过神来。好在这年长的男人也不是吃素的。反应过来的老狼单手搂上对方略显细瘦的腰，很快夺回控制权。

他太瘦了。男人用体型差距的优势，毫不费力地把Colins压在玄关的墙上，强壮的大腿强硬地挤进对方双腿之间。他用粗糙的舌头强势地磨蹭了几下，Corny就乖乖张开嘴允许了男人的入侵。

“嗯……” 下体被磨蹭着，努力呼吸的Colins流露出一点软弱，让Howlett感到无比兴奋。他饥渴地在年轻人嘴里横冲直撞，然后贪婪地吸允着Corny柔软的舌头，发出响亮的水声。

Howlett嘴里的酒精味比Colins浓烈得多，伴着青年不熟悉的烟草味儿钻进了他脆弱鼻腔，令他难以适应地往后缩了缩。不过某头老狼可不允许这样的逃避。他原本轻轻抚摸青年柔软卷发的手转为强硬地扣住对方的头部，将想逃的兔子压向自己，加深这个充满性意味的吻。

“唔嗯……” Howlett平日隐藏起来的浓烈雄性气息和酒精混在一起让Colins的头昏沉起来。这个喘不过气的吻逼得棕发青年晕头转向。

说实话，他是有一瞬间的后悔。没想到这头疯狼咬起人来这么厉害。可他几个月来展现的聪明、温柔和执著确实打动了Colins的心。

 

Colins并不记得自己是怎么走到卧室的。他费劲地从Howlett嘴里把自己抢救出来的时候，人就已经在这儿了。而此时的某狼已经一换刚才小心翼翼的神情，满脸的笃定自若。他的白衬衫已经被Corny的挣扎揉得有些变形，可他毫不在意，只是定定地看着脸色绯红的人。他坐在床边伸出手，

“过来这儿，Shiny boy. ” 

对方回给他的是一个同样笃定的微笑。

 

Howlett承认，自己早就隐约猜到藏在平日整齐的西装下的身体是何其美味。可Colins脱下衣服的时候，他还是忍不住打了个老流氓似得呼哨。

好样的Howlett，果然是押对了宝。

青年的身材没有Howlett大块肌肉的厚重感，而是匀称修长。不过他可不是什么小白脸，光是久经锻炼的饱满胸肌就闪瞎了某狼的眼睛。当然还有他结实的小块腹肌、白花花的大腿和圆润的屁股。

“Corny Colins，你可真辣。” Howlett发自内心地评价。

“Well，所以你……就看看？” Colins大方地张开腿跨坐在年长男人身上，伸手搂着对方的脖子，把整个人送到某只狼嘴边。 

“我绝对能为了你杀人，宝贝儿。” Howlett欣喜地脑子都快炸了，真想给这几个月辛勤付出的自己磕几个响头。

 

Howlett从善如流地双手托起送到嘴边的胸部，张口含住Colins凸起的乳珠。他一边用舌头打着圈一边下流地用粗糙的手掌挤压揉捏青年形状姣好的胸肌。体脂率刚刚好的部位不会过于坚硬，而是弹性极佳地吸附着男人的手指。天杀的，棒极了。他耐心却粗暴地碾磨，直到两边的乳珠都硬挺起来时，才邀功似得抬眼看他热辣的新任情人。可惜期待的事也不总是容易发生。Corny低着头对上他的目线，笑得露出一口大白牙说，James，很痒。可恶！这匹不好征服的小野马！为自己刚才的沉迷默哀三秒的老狼并没时间泄气，因为年轻人示意地用下体蹭了蹭的小腹。操！待老子以后慢慢开发你！Howlett愤愤地想。不过当务之急还是别留恋他哄过无数姑娘的这些腻人前戏了，抓住男人都会有感觉的地方才是要紧。

“温柔善良”的Corny差点又被Howlett的愤恨表情逗得笑出声，不过关键部位被握住还是让他乖乖闭上了嘴。

厚实粗糙的大手上下撸动，很快就带上了咕啾咕啾的水声。他舒服地咬着下唇，加快了呼吸的频率，同时注意到男人总算露出了得意的笑容。棕发青年鼓励地在大总裁的脸上吧唧地亲了一口，然后嘴唇不老实地滑到了情人的耳朵舔吮起来。“嘶——” 游刃有余的大个子男人立刻咬了咬牙，喘息跟着加重，手上也越发勤快地想把对方送上巅峰。

“嗯……” Corny舒服地小幅度扭着腰，配合地操干男人的手。嘴上更加卖力地开始模拟性交般进出年长男人的耳洞，还报复般扣着对方的脑袋不允许逃跑。天知道只是顺带的磨蹭已经让Howlett下面的家伙硬极了，而情人积极的挑逗更是火上浇油。

巴尔的摩的朋友们啊，谁会想到大众偶像Corny Colins在床上是这个模样！

 

等Corny软软地闷哼着释放在Howlett手上的时候，老狼额头上都憋出了细密的汗水。他咬牙切齿地把手中的人翻了个面扔在床上，然后一把扯掉了自己快破掉的裤子。腿软的Corny顺势趴跪在床上。感谢上天他回头看了一眼，然后笑容在他脸上僵住了。天，他没说过他那话儿这么吓人啊！比一般男人粗长不说，还雄赳赳地爆着青筋，看着就……某个地方疼！

青年往前爬了几步，然后迅速翻过身来背靠住床头寻求安全感 “……Mr.Howlett，那个……我们商量一下。剩下的下次再……” 

“门儿都没有。” 红了眼的老狼一个健步扑上了床，然后抓住青年的脚踝就往怀里拖。

“等等等等……” 青年哪里敌得过千磅俱乐部会员的力气，没两下就被压在身下动弹不得。

“你刚才那股浪劲儿呢，嗯？”年长男人的粗喘全数喷在了青年的脸上，让他背脊发凉。

“我错…唔……” Corny在疯狼的啃咬下失去了认错的机会。

 

Howlett一边毫不留情地碾压青年脆弱的口腔，一边伸手打开床头抽屉，摸出了润滑剂。

“保证不会伤了你的，嗯？” 喘气的间隙，Colins听到了这种不太可信的承诺。可他除了认栽还有别的选项吗？

“呜！！ ”正在这样想着，Corny就感到后穴被刺入了一根粗壮的手指。这异物丝毫没有徘徊和挑逗，就立刻勇往直前地四处抠摸。James多年的军旅生涯给他留下了一些恢复不了的伤痕和茧疤，而此刻他们正在Colins柔软的体内标榜着自己的存在。它们蹂躏着内里脆弱的肠肉，磨蹭带来的酥麻从脊椎传到青年全身。

“哦天呐天呐……” Colins整个人都语无伦次了。作为文化偶像他其实很少四处勾搭，更何况是和男人。刚才仅仅是被服务，还能勉强装作开放和熟练。可现在他感觉自己就是只砧板上的鱼，不，连鱼都不如，至少人家还能挣扎几下！

“嗯！呜……” 第二根手指闯进来的时候，Colins连推开身上人肩膀的力气都没了。他软趴趴地陷在床垫上，徒劳的扭动反而帮助了男人手指灵活的挑逗。青年最脆弱的一处格外柔软，落在年长的男人手上简直不堪一击。快感从那一处传到了Colins的全身，让他水蓝的眼睛开始蓄起泪水。满额的汗浸湿了他平日一丝不苟的头发，在被单上蹭得凌乱不堪。

看上去淫乱极了。

 

Howlett看他不挣扎了，于是直起上半身，抓起青年的一只脚搁在自己肩膀上方便动作。这一下子Colins的后穴被敞得更开，隐私也全部被看得一清二楚。男人的手指羞耻地进出逼得青年扭过头不去看情人，转而偏头含住了自己的一根指头呜呜咽咽。

“嘘——亲爱的，相信我，会很舒服的。” 男人亲吻着青年的大腿，一边柔声安慰一边加紧了手上的开拓。等加到第三根手指，青年满身潮红，化成了一滩春水。他早已凌乱地不成样子，来不及咽下的津液打湿了枕边的床单，哪里还有一点点文化领袖的样子。不过我们的大商人也好不到哪里去，他看着身下从未见过的风景，感到阴茎一跳一跳地折磨着自己可怜的神经。再忍下去也不知道是哪一边先爆炸了。

 

又过了不知道多久，大概一两个世纪吧，Howlett终于感到身下的肉穴敞开了大门。他激动地赶紧抽出手指，也顾不上那黏腻软肉的任何挽留了，只盼着尽快戴上套套提枪上阵。Colins也已经被折磨得快没了力气，三根手指在他体内敏感区域的抚慰，令他光是喘气就精疲力尽。此刻短暂的空虚让他拼命保留的意识响起了最高警报：那家伙要来了！！可知道又怎么样呢，他连挪动的力气都消磨殆尽。自作孽不可活…… 短短15秒的感叹人生以后，青年就被老狼的大怪物抵住了入口，随后就是铺天盖地的挤压感伴随着疼痛，从那个不是为交配准备的地方直穿他的大脑。

“…………” Colins以为自己会大叫出声，可实际上他连发出声音的力气都没有。他可怜巴巴地张了张嘴，噎住似地呛了一口气，把呐喊留在了肚子里。他拼命后仰脖子也并没帮助自己获得更多的空气，只有大腿间厚重的存在告诉他，他进来了。

“呼吸，Corny，呼吸！ ” Howlett何尝不是被逼得进退不得。他知道自己的那话儿不是那么容易承受，所以花了充足的耐心弄软青年的身体。可James知道那还是不够的，直到对方自己接受。他用手抚摸青年失神的脸颊，帮他擦去汗珠，试图帮他清醒过来。好在他温柔的抚慰也并不是没有效果，青年慢慢缓过了气，转而生气地看着年长男人。

“James，呜……你是个大混蛋。 ” Colins嘴上这么说，脸却在温厚的大手上蹭了蹭，试图获得某种安慰。

“……一会儿还会更混蛋。 ” James老实的回答逗笑了身下的年轻人。

“Corny Colins，” 突然被叫全名Corny愣了一下，然后听见男人用他听过最柔软的声音说，“I love you.”

 

“…………” Colins谈过一些恋爱，但也算不上久经沙场。那些爱慕他名气和外貌的男男女女们，把爱情挂在嘴上，却从没放在心里。可这个第一次见面就和他大吵一架的男人，不缺钱、不缺利。他会认真地听他的演讲，会崇拜地看着他跳舞，会听他一切的牢骚，他缺的只是Corny Colins，这个补全他生命的碎片。真是混蛋，这还有说不的余地吗。Colins不知道身上的燥热是因为被插入还是因为对方时机不好的告白。他闭上眼睛深深吸了口气，然后用尽全身力气动了动腰，交出了他最后的妥协。

Howlett感到了身下人的接受，于是俯下身与他温柔地接吻，下半身也缓慢地摆动起来。虽然过大的挤压还是给青年带来的不适，但渐渐习惯后，这种变化为一种特殊的亲密紧紧维系着两个人。Howlett忍耐的温柔变成了一种百爪挠心的折磨，一口气提在半空中的感觉让Colins焦躁不已。

“快点……” Corny小声的请求立刻融化了男人仅存的一点理智。他摆动的幅度很快加大起来，并且用力碾压着刚才寻着最好的那一处。逐渐被操开的Colins也不再压抑，胡乱地喘息伴随着柔声呻吟，让身上作歹的男人硬得像铁。他的肠肉拼命地绞着男人的阴茎，男人难耐的低吼灌进Corny的耳朵里，仿佛春药般让青年敏感得浑身发抖。两个人的血肉仿佛融合交织在一起，再也无法分开……

 

到达顶峰的那一刻，Colins不记得自己是不是尖叫了。他的眼前一片空白，下身的硬物仅仅是蹭在Howlett结实的腹肌上，就射出了一股股白灼。他颤抖地收缩也把男人逼到了释放的边缘，几个凶狠的冲刺之后就是令人头皮发麻的高潮。Howlett射出精液的同时，不轻不重地咬上了青年的肩膀，仿佛动物留下自己的印记，愉悦、满足。

不耐烦地扯下安全套之后，Howlett精疲力尽地倒在仍在喘息的Colins身边。他伸手把人搂进怀里，用手掌顺了顺情人凌乱的头发，又安慰地亲了亲青年的额头。可惜棕发青年连动动手指的力气都没有了，只能乖乖地窝在男人的臂膀里，很快陷入沉睡。

I love you too. 

Colins不记得自己入睡前是否来得及说出口。

 

第二天，大众偶像Corny Colins翘掉了一次排练。据说是因为生病了，但打电话来请假的医生，声音听着挺像最近老往摄影棚跑的投资商，James Howlett。  
Well，谁知道呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢读完，欢迎留言，欢迎小红心小蓝手:D


End file.
